Looking for Immortals
by SarcasticComment
Summary: Maiza searchs the world to find his immortal friends. Set around the late 2400s.
1. New York

Maiza Avaro looked at the tattered New York skyline. All the tall buildings he so lovingly remembered were missing. The shorter buildings remained, but they were covered in graffiti. A better sign that the United States had fallen on rough times could not be found. New York no longer had the majesty of a great city. Maiza drove over the George Washington bridge, which had no traffic, Maiza found it unheard of. Maiza had returned to the city he had called home for over 200 years in search of his fellow immortals who had gone their separate ways over 100 years ago. It was in some ways inevitable, the same way the original immortals if the Advenna Avis had disbanded. He was hoping to find some of his old friends in New York where so many of them had become immortal and lived. He turned towards the most likely place Little Italy, where the Alveare was located. When he approached the most loved hang out his heart broke. The boards covering the windows and doors made him inexplicably sad. He stepped out of the car and looked at the building in silent remembrance before he hopped back into the car – he didn't need to waste all his time.

Maiza opened the door into the smoky basement. The card table that was always occupied by the three brothers in his memory was vacant. Despite the centuries of use the room remained unchanging, it housed the same furniture, and the smell of cigar smoke and whiskey had yet to disappear. It was one such bottle of whiskey with a cup poured that caught Maiza's eye. Maiza's hope grew because the room appeared to have been used recently. Maiza waited in the room for over an hour eyes locked on the door hoping to hear it click open. He waited in vain, no click was heard, and the door remained sealed. The growling of his stomach alerted him to how long he had waited. He left in search of a restaurant. He walked into the first deli he saw and ordered a turkey and ham sandwich. He turned around in search of a table and instead ran into someone he was looking for.

"Keith!" Maiza exclaimed. Keith looked up from the book he was reading. Unsurprisingly, he said nothing in response. Maiza hadn't been extremely close with the man, but they shared a great secret and far more years than anyone lived. Maiza was astonished in his luck to find an immortal so early in his quest. Keith might also point him in the direction of other immortals. Maiza sat across from the mobster, anxious to catch up.

"Where's Berga?" he asked. In response, Keith took his index finger and tapped in against his head. "Oh," Maiza said, "Why?" Keith's eyes looked into Maiza's and felt the pain of some many years in them. Maiza did not know what it was like to devour another. At that moment, Maiza knew Berga must have asked. "Well," continued Maiza, "What about Luck?"

"Russia," Keith replied simply, the first word he had spoke the entire time.

"Do you know where any of the others are?" Maiza asked hopefully. "Firo, Ennis, Chez? Isaac and Miria? Elmer?"

"London," Keith replied. Maiza didn't know which person he spoke of, but it was a start.

"Would you like to come with me?" Maiza asked. "To find and see everyone again?" Keith shook his head. Maiza's shoulders sunk slightly, but he nodded. Maiza known asking Keith to come would be a long shot. "It was nice seeing you again, regardless." Maiza rose and left, sandwich in hand.

'I need to buy a plane ticket to London' he thought as he turned on the car ignition.

A/N: Sorry if you like Berga! I'm going to try to do a chapter or two for each immortal and most of them will join Maiza. Sorry if this one was a downer, the next one will be more upbeat. Please review! :)


	2. London

A/N: Sorry for confusion this takes place in the future somewhere around 2478, but technology hasn't advanced much because that seems hard to do and I'm lazy. Enjoy!

Maiza decided to go to London in search of his friends. He now wished Keith had been more specific in his directions. If he spoke of Isaac and Miria when he said London, chances were they no longer remained; they were flighty. The same held true for Elmer. But, if he spoke of Firo, Ennis, and Chez then they may still be found.

Maiza left the airport terminal. He hailed a cab and told the driver to take him to the heart of the city. Maiza was amazed by the hustle and bustle of the city,it was much more alive than New York. England had not suffered nearly as much as the U.S. after the economic crash of 2253. Maiza found himself exhausted after the flight and the 5 hour time change. He checked into a hotel and flopped down on the bed in his room. He had planned on starting to search today, but he figured he had waited 100 years to see them, he could wait another day.

Maiza awoke to the sound of gunfire. Years of being a mobster allowed him to discern the sounds of two pistils being shot. Maiza moved aside the drapes and looked out the window. He couldn't see the fighting probably because it was happening far away and because he was on the first floor and his view consisted of a brick wall. He was surprised by the gunfire. It wasn't the fighting itself that surprised him, but rather where the fighting was taking place. London had always felt like a safe city to him, one full of history and far away from widespread crime.

'Times really do change,' Maiza thought as he fell asleep once again to the sounds of police sirens.

Maiza sipped his coffee as his eyes flicked across the computer screen. One advantage of immortality is that false names can not be used in any kind of formal registry. Of course if they didn't log themselves in any kind of formal catalogue he couldn't find them regardless. According to the last Census, there were no Prochainezos living in London. There were several Mayers, none of whom were named Chez. He had his hopes raised when he found an Isaac Dian, only to have them crushed when he learned he was a 51-year-old man. Maiza sighed he was going to have to find his friends the old-fashioned way, walking around and asking around.

Maiza had been working on finding Firo, Ennis, and Chez after learning Isaac and Miria definitely weren't in London, when he heard gunfire yet again. It was the third time he had heard it since his arrival, and since than the amount of participants had increased although neither side had yet to use machine guns. Maiza figured a gang war must be going on, there was no other reason for there to be so many fights in the same area around the same time. Another thing that tipped it off was the fact that he no longer heard police sirens despite the fact of the increased gunfire. Someone had paid off the cops. This continued to annoy Maiza, he couldn't sleep very well.

Maiza had looked most of the day yet again, for his friends, and once again it had been to no avail. He was beginning to doubt that his friends were even in London any more, if they had ever been there. He turned a corner when he heard that familiar sound that erupted suddenly, and closely. Gun shots. Maiza looked up and spotted a fire escape where he could stay out of the cross fire, but still observe, he was curious after all. Both sides lay fire without a word exchanged, not even trash talk. Soon, it became apparent that the left side had dominance. Although it was dark, Maiza could see that the left-siders had more men and that they were larger than the right-siders who looked more like scrawny teenagers. A left-sider was able to hit a right-sider and at the sight of a fallen comrade, the rest of his gang turned tail and ran. The left-siders left in confidence of their victory, although it appeared to Maiza that they had not gained anything. He rose from his hiding spot and descended from the third story fire escape. He stopped dead when he realized his mistake. Some of the right-siders had returned to aid their comrade if he was still alive and carry away the body if he were dead. They saw Maiza.

"Get him!" one of them yelled, and before Maiza could run away or even grab his knife, he was tackled by two men. One of the tacklers threw a punch at Maiza's jaw and knocked him out.

When he awoke he was restrained in a chair and gagged. He kept his eyes closed when he heard two people bickering.

"-boss won't like it. We should just kill 'im" said the first man.

"I'm tellin' you he knows stuff, and if he don't then we can off 'im," replied the second.

"Ginger, he don't even look like a Cario. Too polished. Look at that watch he had, it was way to expensive for Cario scum," the first man retorted.

"Well he was snoopin' around. He gotta know somethin', maybe he's a Vero. Bad news if they're teamin' up with the Carioes," countered the second man, Ginger.

"We should ask that friend of the boss" said a third person. "He's like the boss' consultant or something. He'll know what to do about this stuff, and he ain't gonna kick our asses over fightin' with the Carioes."

"Yes he will, I heard he was part of a Mafia Family in New York apparently the reason he won't join the gang outright is he swore loyalty to them. And I heard New Yorkers are 20 times meaner than the average person," Piped in a third person.

"Relax, I've seen the guy. He's knee high to a grasshopper; he couldn't lay a finger on one of us let alone all four of us." Reassured a fourth man.

"Alright let's talk to him," the first man, the leader, decided.

When Maiza heard a door click shut he opened his eyes. He was in a relatively small room. The floor was concrete and the walls were covered in wooden panels. Two lamps illuminated the room in opposite corners to make up for the lack of windows. The door was in the left corner were Maiza could see it. The men, unlike Maiza had hoped, had not left him unguarded.

"Ey! You're awake!" Maiza recognized his voice as belonging to the man named Ginger. "Sit tight till the Boss' guy gets here and don't try anything funny," he warned. "What was that bugger's name again?" he asked rhetorically, "Fred or somethin'"

Maiza went through his thoughts as he processed how he was going to talk himself out of this situation. He mentally prepared himself as the door opened. Four men walked into the room, but Maiza locked his eyes on the one who entered last.

"Maiza!" exclaimed Firo Prochainezo.

A/N: Sorry for grammar. My computer is being a pain! Please review!


	3. London cont

Firo rushed over to Maiza's chair and untied the binds around his ankles and wrists. As soon as he was untied a tumble of questions erupted from everyone present.

"You know this guy?" asked Ginger.

"You shouldn't untie him. He might be dangerous." suggested another.

"What are you doin' here Maiza?" Firo asked in his unchanged Brooklyn accent ignoring their queries.

"Well, I've decided to go on a mission to find everyone, it has been too long" Maiza explained.

"Oh, like you did way back when in '01?" Firo responded.

"Preciously," Maiza answered.

"What do you mean '01'?" asked one of them men oblivious to the fact that Firo and Maiza were immortal.

"None, of ya business, Henry," Firo said shooting him a look that shut him up. "So," Firo said addressing Maiza once more. "Have ya found anybody else?" Firo asked sensibly.

"Yes, I met Keith in New York, but he didn't want to join me. He and Berga have, uh, merged," Maiza tried to convey 'devouring' in front of the unknowing bystanders. Firo's eyes widened and the smile that had been plastered over his face a moment before faded.

"Oh, wow, that's…" Firo tried and failed to find the right word upon hearing the loss of his childhood friend. No longer wanting to stand idly by one of the men asked,

"What the hell's goin' on?" Firo then turned, annoyed, at the man.

"Maiza here happens to be a very close friend of mine. He is most certainly not involved with the Carioes. Now I suggest you tell your boss you've been getting' in meaningless squabbles before I have to," Firo threatened. Firo gave them a death glare and the men sprinted out of the room. "Sorry 'bout that. They're newbies and don't know their place," Firo explained to Maiza. "So you want to get lunch or somethin'?" Firo suggested.

"That sounds great. Do you think you can have Ennis and Chez come too? I'd love to see them," Maiza asked.

"Uh, sure I'll definitely ask Ennis, but, uh, Chez can't. He left," Firo's words confused Maiza.

"What do you mean left?" Maiza asked.

"Well he just packed up one day and shipped off one day. He never said why. He must have gotten bored or something. It really broke Ennis' heart, Chez was our little brother in everything but blood," Firo said, and although he said it was Ennis who was effected Maiza heard the hurt in Firo's voice as well. They walked out of the basement and then Firo lead Maiza to a nearby café. They took a seat in a booth near the back corner where it was unlikely they would be overheard. Firo then took out his mobile phone and dialed Ennis' number. After he spoke to her for several minutes and explained where to meet and who was there with him she agreed to be there as soon as possible. "She'll be here in about ten minutes," Firo announced snapping closed his old-fashioned flip phone. "Try not to mention Chez it really upsets her," Firo forewarned. Maiza nodded. Despite Chez being over 200 years older than them he had evolved from being their brother to their son.

"Have you ever considered having kids?" Maiza asked nosily. "It might make you forget Chez." Firo gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yeah, actually. But we can't have kids. We tried. I figure it's cause Ennis is a homunculus. She acts 100% human now, but an artificial human body can't create a real human body. Ya know?" Firo said blushing slightly. "I mean technically we could adopt, but on paper we're 20 years olds and I'm working under dubious circumstances to boot. No one in their right mind is going to give us a kid." Firo continued. Maiza blinked. He stared at Firo, the young boy he had met a lifetime ago in 1922. He was an adult now albeit a young looking one.

'When did he change so much?' Maiza thought amazed at the change in the boy who wasn't a boy anymore. Attempting to vanquish the awkward tension Maiza said,

"Don't worry I won't bring up Chez," Firo smiled, carefree once more. They ordered drinks and waited for Ennis to arrive. When she entered a few minutes later Firo waved her over,

"Maiza!" She exclaimed when she saw him a wide smile spread across her face. "It is so great to see you," she said while hugging him.

"Likewise," Maiza said smiling widely at her. She scooted in the booth next to Firo. Maiza was thrilled to see Ennis, who was the most metamorphic person he had ever met. The silent, obeying servant was no more; she was caring and happy, and while some traits would always remain, such as her observance and professionalism, (she still wore that suit) she was completely changed for the better. They talked for a long time, far into the night. Maiza learned how they came to live in London (Isaac and Miria suggested it. Why did the nomadic couple have such decision making power over everyone?) He also learned how Firo came to work for the Samera gang (quite by accident, coincidences seemed to play a major role in Firo's life). He also learned that Ennis had been participating in community service at soup kitchens and schools for disabled children. Maiza knew she was making up for past crimes and that she still had a guilty conscious about the immortals she had devoured for Szilard, and that she probably always would. Maiza explained to them his mission to reconnect with the other immortals, and it didn't take much persuasion to convince them to come with him.

"Will you be able to leave work?" Maiza asked.

"Yeah," Firo answered. "I never became apart of the gang, and it's not like the Camorra, it's not Family. Besides Luck always used to say that you should never became too attached to one guy in the group otherwise everyone else starts getting' lazy. High time they earn that lesson."

As they walked back to Firo and Ennis' apartment because Ennis had insisted he stay with them. Firo asked Maiza Maiza a question,

"So how do we go about lookin' for everyone?"

"Well," Maiza responded. "We just hope they want to be found."

A/N: Sorry for long wait I'll try to update more regularly! Please review!


	4. Livny

"Uhh, why would Luck go to Russia?" Firo complained while looking out the window of the airplane.

"Perhaps he wished for a change of scenery," Maiza suggested. Firo shot Maiza a look, annoyed at his uncharacteristic display of sarcasm.

"Well, he could have done that anywhere, but he went to Russia of all places! I mean any self respecting American hates Soviets." Firo countered a bit too loudly.

"Calm down Firo, you can't hold a grudge about the Cold War forever," Ennis said looking up from her book. "Besides, I don't believe most Americans hate Russians." Firo sighed saying,

"Well, Luck is the type to hold a grudge. He lost a lot of boys in the draft." A voice over the intercom informed of their impending descent and told them to buckle their seat belts and return their tables to their upright and proper position.

Once the immortals had gone through the confusion of checking their bags and smiled their way through customs they hopped into the car Maiza had rented.

"Would you like me to drive?" Ennis offered politely. She had retained good driving skills over the decades despite the drastic change in car design. Maiza smiled in agreement,

"Thank you Ennis," They had driven over a highway for over an hour before Firo asked the most important question,

"So how the hell are we supposed to find Luck in the biggest country in the world?" Russia had long been the world's largest country and it only continued to grow after in conquered Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. None the less it remained mostly impossible to live in.

"It isn't a science, Firo," Maiza chastised. "Do you recall the last time you spoke? That might give us clues." Firo scratched his head.

"Well he left New York before we did. He seemed the same as always to me." Firo paused to think for a moment. "Oh wait, Ennis, didn't he have a girlfriend or something?"

"Yes," Ennis responded. "She was a pleasant girl and he was quite taken with her. Remember? You wouldn't stop teasing him about it."

"Oh yeah. How could I forget? It was the first girl he looked twice at since he was fifteen." Firo laughed.

"Was she Russian?" Maiza asked.

"Yeah I think she was, but she was second or third generation. What was her name? I think it was Lillian Alvang. Yeah that sounds right." Firo said. Ennis nodded in agreement.

"So I guess we'll start with that," Maiza said.

After about two days of researching Maiza had come across the former residence of a Lillian Alvang who lived in Livny, a town in Russia with a population of about 50,000. He reasoned that perhaps the current residence may be able to give them some kind of information.

He knocked upon the door on the third floor of an apartment complex and awaited a reply. It was a moment before a girl appeared who looked to be about the age of fourteen. She looked up a Maiza eyebrows furrowed. She wore a small frown.

"What do you want," she asked in Russian. Being the only one who could speak the language, Maiza replied,

"I'm here looking for an old friend. Would you happen to know anything about a woman named Lillian Alvang?" The glare did not leave the girl's face and she avoided answering the question by asking another.

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Maiza, and this is Firo and Ennis," Maiza said polite as ever. "What's your name?"

"Iry Gandor. So, what do you want to know about my great-grandmother?" The girl asked. Ennis raised her eyebrows as Firo furrowed them as they had heard the girl's name despite not understanding the rest of the conversation. Maiza was also shocked at the revelation, but he quickly recovered and asked,

"Do you know Luck?" Iry nodded. "Can you tell us where he is? We would very much like to talk to him." Maiza asked. Iry scrutinized Maiza once more, trying to learn his motives simply by looking at him. She slowly walked back inside and shut the door never breaking Maiza's gaze. There was a long silence in the hallway until the door opened once more, this time revealing a man with fox like eyes. Smiles appeared across the faces of those congregated in the hallway, but Luck's mouth stayed in a straight line.

"Luck!" Firo exclaimed upon seeing his childhood friend. Iry poked her head out from behind Luck's torso. Luck looked down at her and gave her an instruction in Russian,

"Go into your room, I'm going to talk to these people for awhile. Ok?" Iry simply nodded and scurried back inside. Luck turned back to his old comrades a faint smile appearing on his face as he said in English, "Well don't just stand there. Come inside." Luck opened the door wider and ushered them over to a couch which they all sat upon.

"It's really great to see you Luck," Ennis said to break the impending silence.

"It's a pleasure to see all of you. So what brings you all to this corner of the globe?" Luck replied.

"Well I decided it was high time to see all the immortals once more. I already saw Keith who is still living in New York, and he pointed me in the direction of Firo and Ennis who were living in London." Maiza explained. Luck nodded then asked,

"How is Keith? I feel bad not having seen him and Berga in so long. I'm a dreadful younger brother." Maiza's shoulders sank. He gathered his breath before saying quietly,

"Keith is his quiet self, but he has devoured Berga." There was a pause Luck did not cry, nor did he scream in rage. He lowered his head and muttered,

"So it is," There was a moment of silence in remembrance of Berga. Then Luck looked up and met Maiza's eyes. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it." Maiza nodded in some form of unspoken agreement. Then Luck clapped his hands together relieving the remainder of the depressing atmosphere. "So, does anyone want a drink?" Luck asked already retrieving glasses from a cupboard. He had poured a glass for everyone and sat down.

"So Luck, when did you become a great-grandfather, and why haven't I gotten any Christmas cards?" Firo prodded a sheepish smile on his face. Luck took a sip of his whiskey and sighed,

"You always were rather blunt," he looked up from his glass and met Firo's eyes a fake smile across his face. "Iry was born fourteen years ago and her father was born twenty-nine years before that. My son was born on January 6th 2409, twenty-six years before his son." The statement was practiced and sure. Firo nodded before joking,

"Who knew you were such a family man. Oh wait, no, it makes perfect sense! But why isn't the girl living with her parents?" Luck's smile faded, his eyes clouded over.

"He died from a brain tumor seven years ago. His girlfriend abandoned him with the child after Iry was born," Luck said. The room was met with silence.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ennis said. Luck nodded, and then gave a half-hearted chuckle devoid of humor.

"It's funny how much pain death causes me. The world certainly has an ironic sense of humor…" Luck drifted off.

"You have quite a darling great-granddaughter," Maiza said hoping to lift his spirits.

"She's all I have. My wife dies in childbirth, my son and daughter-in-law are killed by a drunk driver, and my grandson has a brain tumor. I'm immortal and I haven't so much as gotten a paper cut in ten years. I'm not the one who needs it." Luck revealed. The room remained quite, the only sound the ticking of a nearby clock. "I'm sorry. My burdens are not yours to share. It really takes a weight off my heart upon seeing you all here. It reminds me of happier times. So thank you." A door squeaked open and Iry stepped into the room. She said nothing. Luck stood up and walked over to her. He whispered something in her ear that was inaudible to the rest of the group. Whatever he said, it had her smile. She nodded and then scurried back into her room. Luck turned to face his old friends. And said suddenly happy once more,

"I don't suppose we could come along to help you find everyone?"

A/N: Wow Luck is hard to write. Not entirely happy with this one but I try. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Rio

"So they didn't notice they were immortal for seventy years?" Iry asked. Ennis nodded, happy that the girl understood. Iry had known about Luck's immortality and was not fazed by it, she accepted it as a fact of life. However, the introduction of so many new immortals startled her.

It was two months since Maiza, Firo, and Ennis had met up with Luck and Iry. It was an easy matter for Luck and Iry to leave. Luck had been home schooling Iry, having a large income to fall back on and no need to work. They had run out of leads after Keith's suggestions. For two months they found nothing linked to the other immortals and they stayed in Russia. That was, until yesterday. Firo and Luck had been watching the news and had seen a report about serial thefts. This would not have been unusual if they hadn't seen a picture of the criminals. If their faces did not reveal their identities than the astronaut costumes they wore would have.

"That's Isaac and Miria!" Firo had yelled at the TV, standing up and pointing. According to the news story, the duo had been stealing random, unconnected merchandise across Brazil. Certain international agencies had already drawn a parallel to the thefts to ones that happened across the U.S. in the 1930s. Of course no one thought the robbers were the same people. Many were surprised by the police's inability to apprehend the criminals. This was partly due to the fact that the Brazilian police weren't known for their skill. Another was that Isaac and Miria had a knack for causing confusion during their robberies, leading them perfect chances to escape. So now the five of them were staying in a hotel in Rio, hoping to find the couple. Ennis was currently trying to explain Isaac and Miria's personality to Iry, who couldn't understand why they were so eccentric. Ennis had seamlessly picked up Russian over the past two months. Everyone was astounded by her learning capability, she was almost fluent. Ennis looked up at the clock expecting Maiza to have returned. He had left earlier to talk to authorities concerning the thieves. Naturally, under false pretenses. That was three hours ago and Ennis was starting to worry. She then made up her mind to go looking for him.

"Where are you going?" Iry asked as Ennis headed for the door.

"I'm going to find Maiza. I'm starting to worry. Tell Luck and Firo that I'll be back in an hour. Alright?" Ennis said smiling at the girl. Iry smiled back and nodded. Ennis patted her pocket reassuring herself that her knife was present. Brazil was known for being a dangerous country. Then she went out. She had a general idea where the municipal building was. This was her second time in the city. Firo had taken her and Chez for the 2016 Olympics. She turned a corner and was suddenly caught in a throng of people. A strange sort of street festival was taking place. Vendors lined both sides of the street and people ran back and forth pushing and shoving. People danced and kissed in the middle of the street, and one man blew fire. Ennis then knew she was going to get lost. She had lived in big cities all her life, yet she found she could not navigate through this crowd and was turned around too much. She desperately pressed forward. She stopped suddenly when she saw a flapper. She had not seen a flapper since the 1920s and the occasional costume party. She recognized the woman immediately as Miria. Standing next to her, of course, was Isaac who was less eye catching than Miria in her golden sparkling outfit, but was equally clad in 20s garb.

"Miria! Isaac!" Ennis yelled. Her voice was drifted away by the noise in the crowd. She moved closer and soon caught sight of another familiar face among unfamiliar ones. It was Miaza. At that point Maiza had caught sight of Ennis. He told Isaac and Miria, whose backs were to her. They turned and started excitedly waving and jumping.

"It's Ennis! It's Ennis!" They both yelled in unison. Wide smiles across all their faces and Ennis felt one grow on her face as she rushed over to the people she considered her closest friends. She was then caught in an enormous hug as both Isaac and Miria embraced her shouting incoherent things. Stepping back Ennis looked at their smiling faces.

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you." Ennis said a wide smile across her face.

"It's fabulous to see you too," Isaac said pinching her cheek.

"Fabulous," Miria echoed. Then the thieves turned back to Maiza and three other people who stood around them in a semi-circle and continued their conversation.

"Everybody, this is Ennis. She's really nice so none of you can be mean to her. Understand?" Miria said eyebrows furrowed in mock harshness. Miria was too much of a dear to be harsh. The group excluding Maiza consisted of three people. The first was a balding man who moved his hands constantly as if he were playing the piano. The second was a girl in her late teen, eyes wide and sparkling. The third appeared to be the girl's twin because of the identical hair and eye colour. In contrast to the girl he looked supremely bored. Ennis did not recognize any of the people. However, she was not surprised. Isaac and Miria were such lovable people that everyone migrated to them, attracted by their happy attitude. She stood and listened as the partners in crime spun historically incorrect tales to the small audience. They ate it up, even the boy who appeared not to care. Ennis simply basked in the glory of being with her friends. All too soon she remembered that she said she would be back at the hotel in an hour. She informed Maiza. He nodded and then cleared his throat,

"I hate to interrupt, but Isaac, Miria, would you mind coming back to the hotel we are staying at? Firo and Luck are there and they would be overjoyed upon seeing you." Maiza said. Isaac and Miria looked at each other and then back at Maiza.

"If it will make our fine friends happy then we must go!" Isaac proclaimed.

"Their happiness depends on it!" Miria announced.

"Therefore we must leave you," Isaac said turning to his three new friends.

"Don't worry we'll see you again. If only in our dreams!" Miria said.

With a few more parting goodbyes Ennis, Maiza, Isaac, and Miria headed towards the hotel. Ennis was grateful Maiza knew the way. Ennis opened the door to the hotel room and was greeted by a pacing Firo and a troubled Luck. When Firo saw Ennis his eyes lit up and all emotion of turmoil vanished. His smile grew when he saw Isaac and Miria.

"Look who we ran into," Maiza said.

"I was wonderin' what was taking you so long!" Firo said to Maiza before addressing Isaac and Miria, "It's so great to see you guys!"

"Well Firo my friend we are like the wind we float everywhere! It is simply by a great chance that our paths have crossed once more. We must thank our good luck!" Isaac said some what serious. He then turned to Luck. "Good Luck!" he yelled giving a thumbs up. Luck laughed "You have no idea how many Luck puns I've had to suffer through over the years. Well you certainly haven't changed at all. Although I believe I have no part in uniting everyone." He smiled wider than he normally would. Everyone proceed to tell stories about "The good ol' days" Far into the night. As the suns rays began to flicker into the window, Iry turned to Ennis and yawned,

"I think I understand them now," Ennis smiled.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile!


	6. Daño

"They call it a Cookoo bird because they only live in insane asylums. Therefore they must be insane!" Isaac proclaimed.

"Oh Isaac they must be really crazy!" Miria announced.

"Not as crazy as you two," Luck murmured. If the couple heard his rude comment they paid his insult no mind and continued their warped conversation easily.

At the moment the immortals, plus Iry, were crammed into a minivan. They had left Brazil and were now on a beaten gravel path somewhere in New Ecuador. Apart from Isaac and Miria's chatter no one spoke, they simply listened to Frank Sinatra belt out lyrics on a CD that was older than most people on the planet.

Ennis had once again insisted on driving, and Firo and Luck silently thanked her because Maiza's driving was sure to kill them on such roads. Not that it mattered, but Iry might get hurt, and no one felt like walking back to civilization if the car got busted. Where ever civilization might be. They had been in the car for over five hours and everyone was grumpy and sore from sitting still for so long. It was another long quarter hour before the desolate landscape gave way to a small village.

"Do you want to stop here? I'll see if there is an electric plug-in; we need to recharge," Ennis said. "We can stretch and get something to eat while we wait," She suggested.

"Sounds good, hopefully there is a restaurant nearby where we can get something to eat." Maiza agreed. Ennis did eventually find a place to park and recharge. Everyone eagerly exited the car. They were immediately hit by the suffocating heat, which wasn't nearly as nice as the air conditioned van.

"Is there anywhere to eat?" Maiza asked the local who had agreed to charge their car. The man pointed to a building across the street. The restaurant did not have a name and did not appear to be a restaurant, it had three stories. None the less, the group entered the building. It was dark and stank of garlic and pot. They were directed to a table by a hostess, who was wearing practically nothing.

"Classy joint," Firo said sarcastically as he looked at the grime covered tables and flickering light bulbs.

The menu didn't have much to offer and everyone decided that the safest dish was probably chicken noodle soup, so they agreed to order that. Despite the horrible condition of the restaurant they were not alone. A couple sat in a booth, the man's hand resting on the girl's exposed thigh. A group of older men sat around the largest table smoking cigars and talking obnoxiously loud, giving the impression that they were drunk.

"And I said to him," One man slurred waving his hands around, "you can get it for yourself. I'd be much easier than getting that girl!" His comment was met by rambunctious laughter by the other men. When the laughter had died down another man spoke up. His tone was more serious and he gave the impression of being a leader, his mien said he was no nonsense. He grew an impressive black mustache that matched his hair. His face and waist her fat and he wore an ill fitting suit.

"That brat is going to be here with our supply in ten minutes," he said. "You all better act like gentlemen." The man's serious tone was able to calm his associates, as well as get them anxious about the upcoming trade. The men nodded in response. Maiza scoffed.

"I'm willing to bet that they're a drug cartel," Maiza whispered to Firo. Firo nodded in agreement.

"Never liked those sorta fellows," Firo answered his nose wrinkled in disgust. Their food arrived soon after. The soup was mediocre and had probably come from a can, but the group didn't care, happy to have something in their bellies. They were all eating and talking amongst themselves, so they didn't notice the stealthy entrance of the drug supplier. He walked up to the men at the table and sat down at an empty seat. The men gaped at him, unable to fathom words.

"I got what you want," he said his voice low and head bent down. He took off his backpack and put it in his lap patting it. "But I don't think we should do this in such a public place." He suggested. Gathering his wits one of the men replied,

"What are you trying to pull?! Where's our supplier?"

"I am your supplier. I can leave now if you don't want it." He said pushing back his chair.

"Forgive his brashness," The leader of the group apologized, "I just don't think he was expecting someone so young. What's your name boy?" sitting back down the supplier said,

"I understand. Many people find my age…off putting. You may call me," he paused, as if he forgot his own name. He cleared his throat after a moment before whispering, "Chezlaw Mayer." After his name was announced he whipped his head around, searching the room before his eyes glued to the group of immortals.

'No. What are they doing here?' he thought, panicking. The immortal boy was suddenly terrified. 'Maiza, Isaac and Miria, Luck, Firo, and E-Ennis. Why are they here? Why now? I can't let them see me.' He turned back to the men he was doing business with.

"Perhaps we should go to a more secluded area? We wouldn't want civilians to see what we are doing." Chez reiterated, hoping to leave before the immortals recognized him. He didn't want them to see him, he was ashamed.

"Nonsense! We own this restaurant there is no need to fear." The leader exclaimed, escalating Chez's nerves.

"All right. Do you have my money?" Chez asked wanting to get out of this situation. Not wanting to face his past and his family that he had abandoned.

"Patience, patience," the leader chuckled. "Hey, Vara, get us some-uhh-apple juice. Will ya?" He yelled at the hostess, trying to accommodate for Chez's age. The woman was back with the beverage abnormally fast and ran over to the table. However, the darkness of the room prevented her from seeing a small puddle of water on the floor. As she ran over it, her legs flew out from under her. She dropped the glass of apple juice and it shattered on the floor. Everyone turned to look at the commotion, but not everyone's attention stayed on the woman who was being helped to her feet and rubbing her backside. Some people locked gazes with a 10-year-old boy, who was oddly sitting with a group of older men.

"Chez?" Ennis said under her breath and then again, but this time yelling as she recognized the boy, "Chez!" Her voice was filled with hope and hurt. This boy, who and been her brother and her son had reappeared. She knew part of the mission was to find him and yet she had not prepared herself to see him. She had spent years trying to push away the despair she had experienced when Chez had left without saying goodbye. Her emotions now came back, hitting her like a wave. And she knew that if he ran again, she may never recover.

Chez blanched when he heard her voice .Upon seeing them in the restaurant, he had wanted to run, to leave before they saw him, but now his feet stood frozen. He realized suddenly he had missed them. He had missed Isaac and Miria's antics. He had missed Maiza's bespectacled face and comforting smile. He had missed playing pranks on Firo. He had missed Ennis wishing him a 'good morning' each day. He had missed them enough for his heart to break. And upon seeing them he cracked.

"Ennis!" He cried running to his sister. He buried his face in to her side and cried. He let loose all the loneliness he felt, all the aches he had experienced. Ennis stroked his head and he heard her crying too. And Chez wondered why he left. Why had he left the only place that felt like home? Why had he left the only people who were ever nice to him? It ripped his soul when he couldn't remember because he had spent the last one hundred years all alone. And he had left them all alone.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Chez wept. "I don't know why I left. I'm sorry."

"Hey Chez, it's all right," Chez looked to see Firo who was squatting down to look him in the eye. His eyes were full of tears that hadn't yet fallen. Then Chez wrapped an arm around Firo and hugged him close too. And the strange family of three hugged and cried, not giving a damn about the people who watched.


	7. Clarksville

"ACHOO!" Iry's violent sneeze reverberated through the vehicle.

"God Bless you," Bless you!" "May evil sneeze causing insects rid you body!" Ennis, Miria, Isaaz responded politely (and strangly) out of habit.

"Jeez, how do you sneeze like that?" Firo asked in astonishment. Iry shrugged and rubbed her nose, her English had improved after nearly six months on the worldwide road trip. Luck raised an eyebrow and asked in concern,

"Are you sick? You don't sound well."

"The drastic change in climate could have an ill effect on her," Maiza pointed out.

"Yea, maybe we should stop at a drug store and get some medicine," Luck suggested. No one raised any complaints, so the next town they stopped in they went to the local pharmacy. They were once again in The States after driving all the way through Mexico. At this point finding the immortals was a guessing game, so they decided they should go back to New York and consult the Daily Days. Currently they were in Northern Texas.

The pharmacy was called 'Lamia and co.' and appeared to be a local business rather than a chain branch.

"I'll be with you in a moment," a muffled voice rang out from the back of the shop as the immortals walked in and a bell rang out.

The shop was well kept and had several stocked rows containing over-the-counter medicine and toiletries. It was rather dark, the lighting was dim, and it was overcast outside the only window not providing much light. However, the store was immaculate and smelt heavily of honey and latex gloves. It didn't take long to find some cough medicine, so the group waited patiently for the employee to return and ring them up. She returned from the back room a moment later setting down some boxes and walking over to greet them. All of the immortals stare. The woman is the spitting image of a long dead friend. Seeing their looks of shock and confusion the woman asks,

"May I help you? Is something wrong?"

"You wouldn't mind me asking your name?" Luck asked, the first to regain his bearings.

"Lea Laforet. Why do you ask?" There is another pause filled with bated breath. Surprisingly, it is Chez who answers,

"We were well acquainted with your sister, and some of us know your father." The black-haired and golden eyed girl was the spitting image of Chane in her late twenties, and they might have mistaken Lea for her if they hadn't heard her speak. There is no way should could be a different Laforet. But, upon hearing these words Lea's eyes narrowed and her face darkened.

"What do you want with my father?" She said. Firo sighed upon seeing how fiercely loyal **all** Huey's daughters were to him. He answered by saying,

"Nothing, trust me, I'd rather not see him or his schemes for the rest of my life. This is just a strange coincidence," His words were not reassuring and did not calm any of Lea's suspicion. The building once again descended into silence as the atmosphere grew heavy and dark. Lea opens her mouth to speak when she is interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Simultaneously they look down at the store's landline. Lea quickly answers the call,

"Lamia pharmacy, how can I help you?-

Oh! I'm sorry!-

Uhh, yes, there are eight of them.-

Yeah, they said they now you and my sister…-

OK," she cupped the speaking part of the phone and readdressed the customers before her. "Which one of you is Maiza?"

"That would be me," Maiza said. Lea then handed him the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Maiza. It's been awhile." Huey said over the phone.

"What do you want,"

"Nothing. I thought I could do you a favor."

"You would think that."

"No need to be harsh. You are the one's who walked in to my pharmacy. I was under the impression that you were globe trotting to reunite with all our immortal friends."

"I don't consider you a friend."

"Neither do I. I wasn't inviting myself along, I have more important things to do, but I thought maybe you would want to know Elmer's location."

"Aright, I'm listening."

A/N: Sorry for long wait. I think I'm only going to do immortals from the anime, unless someone really persuasive makes me do Denkuro, Nile, and Begg. Only 2-3 more chapters.


End file.
